A day in the life
by amzy
Summary: This is about Steven Richard's son, and Life after Victoria. Steve is still trying to coop with his love, Vicky, leaving him for Batista. Sexual scenes, Language, Insest, and possibly rape.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello. Let me give you a run through. This is about Steven Richard's son Mike. Steven WAS married to Victoria, they had two children, Jamie and Jessie. Steven got abusive and Vicky went to marry Dave Bautista, and she kept the kids. Steve married his tharapist, Sophie, they had a son Mike, and Sophie died in Child labor. Yep. Thats the story thus far. WARNING: This story uses strong language, sexual content, some yaoi scenes, and some insest. ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Mike was angry, as always. His stupid freind Jackson had decided to give him a note in his geometry class, and now they were sitting in detention. He looked back at Jackson. Jackson looked just like his father; Dave Bautista. Mike frowned at that name, he's the one that made his dad so unhappy. Jackson poked Mike in the head, bringing the blue long haired teen out of his train of thought."What do you want Jackson?" Mike hissed at his best freind. Jackson ignored his freind and poked him again. This continued for another five minutes until Mike became infuriated. "Dammit Jackson! Knock it the fuck off!" Mike screamed, the teacher's mouth hung open, and Jackson continued.

"Micheal! Two more weeks of this." She screeched. Mike couldn't take anymore...

"You know what?! Fuck this, and fuck you!" Mike screamed grabbing his things and leaving the room, he was going home, he didn't need to put up with this anymore.

After a while Mike came to his house, he knew Steve wouldn't be home. He was working tonight, he was a wrestler after all. Mike sighed, _"as if I care. I hate him. He's such a douche." _Mike told himself as he entered his rundown dingy little house. "God, I need a joint."

"A what?" A voice hissed. Mike tensed.

"What the hell are you doing home?" Mike retorted, annoyed.

"Why do you sound so mad, and whats it to you?"

"I am going to my room." Mike stomped off, until a hand wrapped its way around his wrist. Mike gave out a cry.

"What's the rush my little Mikey?"

"Steve, please." Mikey said in barely a whisper.

"Please what?" Steve said placing his face close to Mikes. Mike could feel Steve's breath hot on his lips, it did make Mike want it, though he knew it was wrong.

"Not tonight." Mike whispered.

"Whatever." Steve said after kissing Mike. Mike watched as Steve went to watch t.v.

"I got detention today."

"Prolly deserved it."

"Jackson did it."

"Don't care."

"Parent teacher confrenses are soon."

"Thats good."

"Are you going to go to mine?"

"Do I make you go to work with me?"

"No." Mike said silently.

"Then there's your awnser."

"Daddy-"

"Mike, get outta my sight." Steve said trying to watch his T.V. show. Mike listened and walked into his room.

* * *

**_Ok, this is a test run. If you like it then please review, give me atleast three and then I'll write more._**


	2. rememberance

**_Ok, read and reveiw!!! please no flames. thank you._**

**_

* * *

_**

Mike silently wished the t.v. would brake, he didn't know why, but for some reason if Steve paid attention to anything besides him, it pissed him off. Mike was nearing sleep, he could feel it, but something was making him feel uneasy. Just then his room door opened, Mike didn't bother to get up from his bed. "Over." was all Steve had to say.

"Hmm, you have your own bed." Mike said, still feeling anger at his dad.

"So, your room is cooler." Steve said. "Get over now, or I'll lay on you."

"Go ahead." Mike challenged.

"Ok, but there's no gaurentee what'll happen if I lay on you." Steve smiled. At this Mike moved over quickly to make room for him. "I figured that'd happen." Steve chuckled. Steve had never realy forced Mike to go further than kissing so far, and truely he had no point to, he had a girl freind to be around, and she kept his lust in check, the kisses were just to get Mike to do as he asked. Steve scooted closer to Mike and wraped his arms around him. At this Mike felt a calmness and fell into a deep slumber.

_A rather young Mikey stayed quietly in his room, coloring. He had the bear his mother had made him tucked into one of his arms. He looked down at the drawing and smiled. It was a picture of his dad and mom and him, they were all rather happy, and life was good. He even added a sun. To him it was a wonderful drawing, to anybody else it was a bunch of lines and scribbles with what looks like faces. His father had told him earlier to stay out of the way, and make not a noise, he had a much younger lady friend over and the two of them were in his bedroom. Mike had never met the lady before, his dad liked to keep him away from any of his lady freinds. Just then there was a loud noise, then a flash of light, then more noise. Mikey jumped up from his spot, and forgetting his father's rule he ran into his room "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Mikey screamed. As he jumped into the bed the girl came from under the covers, she was naked to just like his dad. Hid dad glared at him, and the girl glared at Steve. "I thought you said you were never married! And you told me you had no kids." The women got up angrily, put on her clothes, than slammed the door as she left. Mikey looked up at his father. "Mike." he said as he glared at him. "Sorry daddy, I forgot, but there was this noise and-" _

_"It was lightning and thunder."_

_"I'm sorry daddy, I got scared and I forgot!" Mikey cried._

_"Well, I'll help you to never forget again." Steve growled. "You can finish where she left off." He grabbed little Mike's head nad brought it down to his manhood. "Suck me."_

_"What?" Mikey asked, realy confused. He was positive that he was NEVER suppose to see his father's areas, let alone touch it._

_"Open up your mouth, pretend it's a lolipop." Steve whispered. Mike opened his mouth and Steve forced himself into it, he let out a moan as Mike nearly gagged. Steve smiled as he made Mike do as he pleased, eventualy Steve came into Mike's mouth. Mike let out a cry as Steve moaned louder. To Mike it felt like cum was coming out his nose. Steve smiled down at his son, "Come up here, you can sleep in here tonight." Steve said as Mike cuddled into his father's side. Steve wrapped his arms around Mike. "You can NEVER tell anybody what happened tonight, it's our little secret." Steve said. Mike nodded his head sleepily._

Mike awoke from his dream drenched in sweat, he tried so hard to forget what his dad did to him when he was so young, he softly cursed him for that dreadful memory. "Why the hell are you so sick?" Mike whispered to the sleeping Steve next to him.

* * *

**_What more? Reveiw!!!!!!!! Got ideas? Send 'em in! Want more incest? Let me know if you want more yaoi also!_**


End file.
